The present disclosure relates to an image reading device and an image reading method.
In general, a data-saving function of an electronic device is limited as available capacity in storage thereof decreases. To solve this problem, a digital camera prevents the function from being limited by the available capacity in the storage. In detail, the digital camera assigns a preferential order to image data and stores the image data in the storage. The digital camera erases the image data of the lowest preference stored in the storage when the available capacity in the storage is exceeded by volume of image data to be saved in the storage.